


Connections

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Connections are a strange thing. They can force people apart...or bring them together. All you might need is a ribbon.





	Connections

_He tied the ribbon around his wrist, standing at a respectable distance as he did so._

" _If you have this the next time I visit you, then I will give you a reward for your devotion of taking care of my ribbon."_

Now that I thought about it he wondered why he had allowed the devil to get that close to him anyway.

Will stared at the black ribbon that was tied around his left wrist.

 _What is it about him…._ the Shinigami wondered as he lay his wrist on his desk, idly playing with the edges of the ribbon. _….that draws me to him? Could it be what Grell calls a 'connection'?_

"Yo, boss," Ronald suddenly burst into Will's office and the elder Shinigami instantly covered the wrist where the ribbon was so the blonde wouldn't see it. "Grell told me to tell you that he's gone out with Sebastian."

Will blinked, remembering that Grell was supposed to reap a soul.

"Did he finish his mission?"

"He said he did," Ronal scratched the back of his neck. "But I'm not sure if he was telling the truth…"

 _I wonder…_ Will stared down at the hand covering his wrist.

* * *

Will stared up at the grand Trancy estate, wondering why he was there to begin with.

 _This is stupid._ the reaper decided, turning to leave. _He told me that he would come to visit me anyway._

"I was just about to come see you, William."

Will stopped when he heard the voice before he turned back around to see Claude standing a few feet away.

Claude smiled a little, glancing down at Will's wrist.

"You've taken wonderful care of it," he commented. "It's like I never gave it to you."

The demon took a few more steps closer to the reaper, reaching a hand toward the ribbon.

"I'll give you a reward."

Will's grip tightened on his death scythe in case he had to use it as Claude's face came within inches of his own.

When the demon didn't do anything, Will became confused.

Wasn't he going to….?

Claude continued staring at Will quietly, seriously, for a few more seconds before he gently licked the Shinigami's cheek.

Will tensed at the wet sensation on his skin, but it was over within a second and the ribbon was gone.

"Maybe you should give me this for now," Claude took Will's death scythe as he began to walk back to the estate. "And when you're ready, come and get it back."

Will just continued to stand there as he tried to process what had just happened.

* * *

Claude watched from the window as Will finally gathered his wits and headed back to the Shinigami realm.

The demon smirked as he licked the side of his lip; he never knew a reaper could taste so good.

 _I told you not to trust me…_ Claude thought as he headed toward his master's room, spinning the death scythe in his hand.

Connections are strange things. They cannot be interfered with by humans, nor can they be stopped.

Connections are special and can be shared with that one person who means the most to you….or one whom you don't know what you feel for.


End file.
